1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to athletic training equipment, and more particularly to a baseball batting practice apparatus that includes a tethered ball attached to a horizontal support arm.
2. Description of Related Art
Various existing batting practice devices include a tethered baseball that hangs on a flexible strand from a horizontal support arm. That arrangement eliminates the need for a pitcher and a ball chaser and it enables a baseball or T-ball enthusiast to practice alone within the backyard or other limited space. When the ball is hit, it rotates about the support in a vertical plane and eventually comes to rest for the next swing.
But existing devices have certain drawbacks that need to be overcome. They may mount on chain link fences or posts or include their own dedicated stand. In any case, they may be somewhat complicated, expensive, and/or inconvenient to use, and some can be a unsafe for children. Thus, baseball and T-ball enthusiasts need a better design.